(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to navigational teaching devices, and more particularly to a relative motion pinwheel used as an aid to visualizing relative motion between two moving objects at a given point in time.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previously, estimated position and relative motion between two moving objects (e.g. two ships: own ship and a distant contact) was demonstrated by use of hands/fingers with verbal input to describe direction and movement between the objects. This method is imprecise and does not provide any means of communicating this information to anyone who is out of visual contact with the demonstrator. Furthermore, this method does not provide a systematic approach to understanding the concept of relative motion and is therefore not a reliable method of teaching this concept.